


A Mother's Love

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Onsen sex, Sibling Incest, Vitayuu, Yutaly - Freeform, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: If it made his mother happy, Vitaly would go to any means to make sure Yuuri always smiled.Even if it meant hurting himself in the process.Even if it meant Yuuri’s heart never wholly belonged to him.Vitaly was happy as long as they could be together in any way that Yuuri would allow.----Another FP inspired gift fic for Kashoku with extra sin





	1. Blushing Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Disclosure: I took some liberties with the characterization that I hope doesn’t deviate too wildly from FP canon, don't worry about the looming plot holes just focus on the smut. This is mostly self-indulgent (can you tell from the Yutaly tag?) but I hope everyone has a fun time reading this :)
> 
> I’m gonna try to put at least 1 sex in every chapter
> 
> Tags will update with the story.

_My mother is pure radiance. She is the sun I can touch and kiss and hold without getting burnt._

_~Sanober Khan_

  


The Inn was quiet save for the echoes of busy work.  It was one of those off-season weekday nights that left the onsen practically dead, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t work to be done.  And that was Yuuri right now, bouncing back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room busying himself with chores late into the night.

 

Vitaly watched helplessly as Yuuri worked, denied from helping his mother at Yuuri’s insistence.    

 

“I can do it myself, Vitalik, don’t worry about me.  You must be tired from work, right?” Yuuri smiled while moving boxes, “You can stay up with me if you want,”

 

So Vitaly sat and waited alone in the empty room with a cold cup of tea that Yuuri had made for him.  It would have been mundane but as the night went by he grew more concerned for Yuuri.

 

He couldn’t help but notice the way his mother’s forehead creased, the distant look in his eyes, and especially in the way he sighed heavily.   Something was definitely on Yuuri’s mind but Vitaly hadn’t the slightest idea what it could be.  But he knew what he could do.

 

He would do anything to wipe away that frown.

 

While Yuuri disappeared again into the kitchen, Vitaly cleared a space in the middle of the room and dimmed the lights to a warm glow.  While he waited for Yuuri to return once again, Vitaly scrolled through his phone’s playlist.  He eventually decided on a nice slow song, hitting play as Yuuri re-entered the room.

 

“Oh, Vitasha...what are you...” Yuuri stopped in the doorway, looking a little confused.

 

Vitaly extended his hand out to his mother, “May I have this dance?” he asked with a warm smile.

 

Yuuri’s face lit up as he laughed “Why of course,” taking off his apron and setting it down.  He meets Vitaly in the middle of the room, his son taking his hand and pulling him in close.  Vitaly holds his mother’s waist while Yuuri rests his hands on Vitaly’s shoulders and tucks his head under his chin.

 

They danced slowly for a while, rocking in each other’s arms as they let precious moments of serenity wash over them.    Neither dared to break the fragile silence until Yuuri sighed into his son’s chest.

 

“My heat’s coming up,” he looks up to Vitaly to read his expression.  Vitaly may keep a straight face, seem calm and cool, but he could never hide from Yuuri.  

 

“Is that’s what’s on your mind?” Vitaly touched his forehead to Yuuri’s, who fluttered his eyes at the contact.

 

Yuuri nods.  “I’m going to be spending it with Phichit,”

 

Oh.

 

For the tiniest of seconds, Vitaly had hoped that the answer would have been different.

 

“That’s fine,” he lies “Tell me what day and I’ll leave,” Vitaly offers.

 

Though they were a bonded pair, his mother’s family had never been supportive of their relationship.  The only reason they were allowed to be bonded was for Yuuri’s health and prosperity.  Despite this, there was a hard line when it came to heats.  There was no support for a sexual relationship between mother and son, even more so because Vitaly had always been treated like an outsider.  That doesn’t mean they had never had sex, just that it was far and few in between.  They snuck kisses, held hands when no one was looking, and still did all the things lovers did behind closed doors.

 

“No!” Yuuri blurted “I want you home...don’t leave...but I just wanted to let you know...:” Yuuri’s voice got quieter as he explained, “Please don’t be mad, Vitalik...I...I...mmm…”

 

He was caught off guard by the sudden kiss.  It was soft and sweet, something that made him melt every time.

 

Vitaly pulled away first, cupping Yuuri’s cheek as he did so “I could never be mad at you, mama.  If you want me to stay, that’s fine too.”

 

He nuzzled into Vitaly’s palm, purring happily, “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course” he leaned in for another kiss that Yuuri happily reciprocated.  Yuuri tugged Vitaly closer who in turn opened his mouth wider to let Yuuri’s tongue explore his mouth.  They kissed slowly, deliberately, tuning out the rest of the world until it was just them.  

 

Vitaly was happy to let Yuuri take control.  His mother always tasted so sweet and he could never get enough.  He was also reminded of how soft his mother’s mouth was; delicate and affectionate especially in moods like this one.  He would kiss Yuuri for hours if he let him.  

 

“Vitalik…I...” Yuuri breathed out, pulling away for a quick second and looking up into Vitaly’s eyes.

 

_Slam!_

 

The front door slid open with a familiar voice “Yuuri!  I’m ...oh….” Phichit stopped when he saw them embraced, narrowing his eyes at Vitaly who returned the look.

 

If looks could kill Phichit would be dead twenty times over.  (Vitaly maybe five)

 

“Oh, Phichit!” Yuuri pulled away from his son, trying to discreetly wipe away the spit from his chin.  Phichit chose to ignore it.

 

Vitaly took it as his cue to leave as Yuuri conversed with Phichit.  He wasn’t happy that he was being forced out of the room in _his_ home with _his_ mate’s attention on another.

 

But he left none the less.  

 

Because if it made Yuuri happy he would go to any means to make sure his mother always smiled even if it meant hurting himself in the process.  Even if it meant Yuuri’s heart never wholly belonged to him, Vitaly was fine as long as they could be together in any way that Yuuri would allow.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri’s heat came three days later.  

 

Vitaly had meant to get to the bottom of why his mother had insisted that Vitaly stay home, but when he asked, Yuuri gave a halfhearted answer and Vitaly didn’t want to pry.

 

It had been a while since Vitaly was home during one of them, usually busying himself with work or leaving town on purpose, and he had forgotten how overwhelming it was.  His alpha instincts were torturing him with urges to claim _his_ _omega_ in the way _that beta_ could never hope to.  Oh, how he wanted more than anything to kick down the door to the bedroom where Yuuri laid.  Yuuri, who he knew was in pain right now without _his alpha_ there to knot him.  

 

_Fill him up.  Claim him.  Mark him for the world to see…_

 

Vitaly whined.  The room was getting hotter and his clothes were feeling more and more uncomfortable.  

 

_Mother_

 

Why did he want Vitaly to stay?  It hurt to be so close yet so far away.

 

_Breed_

 

He wouldn’t leave but he would find solace.

 

_Ulya_

 

Vitaly made his way to his brother’s room and stood outside the door momentarily to listen for any movement that would indicate if his brother was still up or not.  It was still fairly early in the night but Yulian came home exhausted from a day of vigorous training and retired to his room almost immediately.

 

Would Yulian even want to have sex if he was tired?  Vitaly considered it for a moment before hearing a soft yet distinct moan come from the direction of his mother’s room.

 

He decided it was worth a shot.  Constitution be damned.

 

Vitaly quietly slipped into his brother’s room, standing with his back at the door until his eyes adjusted.  When they did, he immediately found Yulian, asleep and unaware to his presence.  He looked just like their mother when he slept.

 

Vitaly quietly padded over to Yulian, watching his face carefully.  Vitaly pulled the blanket off Yulian who tensed when the cool air hit his bare skin.  Yulian was the type that preferred to sleep naked and at times like these, his insistent nudity made accessibility that much easier.  He absently groped for the covers, huffing out an irritated sigh when he couldn’t find it.  When his hand brushed over Vitaly’s, Yulian practically jumped out of his skin.  His eyes shot open, gasping before realizing that the person looming over him was his brother.

 

“Oh god, you scared the shit out of me,” Yulian put a hand over his erratic heart, “What time is it, nii-san?  Did you need something?”

 

“Someone,” Vitaly replied “Mama’s in heat and...I've forgotten how they affect me.  Ulya, please...” He climbed over his brother and ground his hips down onto the omega.  Yulian gasped when he felt his brother’s hard length.

 

“Gladly,” Yulian said, spreading his legs for the alpha.  He wasted no time opening himself up, starting with two fingers scissoring his entrance, slowly letting slick trickle out.  

 

Vitaly stripped while Yulian stretched himself open, both already half hard with anticipation.  Vitaly rolled on a condom, finding it in the bedside drawer he knew Yulian kept them in.  

 

Yulian worked three fingers into him, holding back whimpers that would cut through the silence in the night.  Vitaly climbed over his brother, giving him a chaste kiss to show his appreciation before pulling his brother’s fingers out of the way.

 

“Do you want it?” he asked the omega in a low growl

 

“So much, so much Vitasha please...fill me ahhH” Yulian moaned the moment his brother’s cock breached him.  

 

Vitaly sunk inch by inch into Yulian’s tight heat until he was completely buried.  Yulian whined after he got used to the intrusion, looking to his brother wordlessly to start moving.  Yulian grabbed for him, pulling Vitaly closer to him until their foreheads touched.  This is how he wanted to be fucked.  Like a lover.

 

Vitaly built up a gradual pace, pulling out halfway and rolling his hips back in.  Yulian was moaning wantonly, shameless in how he begged for his brother to fuck him.  

 

“Nii-san, fuck me harder,” Yulian cried, “Fuck me like you wanna put a baby in me,” Vitaly snapped his hips, cursing at the image.  

 

Yulian wasn’t shy about using Vitaly’s kink in bed.  Vitaly got off _hard_ to the idea of impregnating his lover.  If he thinks about it, it really started when their mother was pregnant with Yulian.  His interest only grew with each pregnancy, getting more mature with age, coming to a breaking point when his mother was pregnant with Aiko.  For months and months, he jerked off to the fantasy that it was his child growing in his mother’s womb.  

 

Vitaly pistoned his hips harder into Yulian, hooking his arms under Yulian’s bent knees and folded them until they were practically touching his shoulders.

 

“Vitashaaaaahh-,” Yulian moaned as his brother pounded into him mercilessly.

 

“You take my cock so well, Ulya,” Vitaly’s hip stuttered “I’m so close,”

 

“Knot me, alpha,”

 

Yulian came when the knot caught on his rim, gushing white that landed on both their stomachs.  Vitaly followed shortly after, knotting his brother who was purring happily beneath him.

 

“You should stay home for mama’s heats more often,” Yulian giggled

 

Vitaly groaned, feeling a little sorry for himself.  

 

“Thanks for this, Ulya,”

 

“Anytime,” Yulian smiled, dozing off again.


	2. Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can't use condoms in the bath, are you okay with that?” It was unlike Yuuri to suggest such an open and public area. Even if the inn was closed, they couldn't truly expect to be alone with their big family. But he wasn’t about to turn down sex with his mother.
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course I am,” Yuuri gave Vitaly a side glance that stopped his heart “I want to feel all of you tonight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sooooooo sorry that this is so late! I have been super busy with work (50 hours a week!) and I was sick for a week :(
> 
> I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take with this chapter either, I ended up changing some major parts to keep a good flow and work on the plot (while small) to make a cohesive story (though I know we're all here today so Vitayuu can fuckkk).
> 
> Hopefully the wait was worth it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

Yuuri’s heat came and passed.  Vitaly shared one more night with Yulian and another with Nobuo that he would rather not talk about (“Damn, Katsuki!  You wanna fuck your mother like _that_?”).  The end of the heat should have welcomed back a feeling of normalcy but something was still off with Yuuri.  He could feel it through their bond but he couldn’t quite place it.  It almost felt like...a craving.  But for what specifically eluded him.

 

Vitaly was patient.  He would let his mother talk about it when he was ready and only then.  

 

“Vita-niiiiii!” a cheery Aiko jumped onto his back, pulling him from his thoughts “ _Tadaima~_ ”

 

“Oof-- _okaeri_ Ai-chan,” he reached around to grab his baby sister who squealed in delight as she was pulled into his lap, “How was practice today?”

 

“Look at what I can do!” Aiko scrambled out of her brother’s grasp, “Watch me, nii-chan!”

 

Aiko raised both arms above her head and flips her body forward in a cartwheel.  She lands with a split and once again raises her hands skywards, beaming at Vitaly with pride in her eyes.

 

“Ta-da!” Aiko bowed as Vitaly gave her a polite clap and praise.  Enthusiastic claps join them, both siblings turn to meet the loving gaze from their mother.

 

“Mama!” Aiko rolled off the floor and runs to Yuuri, “Did you see?  Did you see?”

 

Yuuri lifts her up, hugging her close and kissing her cheek “I did, baby, but don’t do that in the house.  I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay?”

 

“Okay, mama.” Aiko hummed, returning the kiss to Yuuri’s cheek sweetly

 

“Vitalik, can you help me in the kitchen?”

 

“Of course,”

——————-——————-——————-——————-——————-

It felt wonderfully domestic to stand next to Yuuri in the kitchen.  Yuuri fluttered around with an apron, sometimes eating from the pile of vegetables Vitaly was working on.  Vitaly pretended to chastise his mother, earning himself a raw carrot popped into his mouth from a giggling Yuuri.  They chatted about their day, or rather Yuuri talked and Vitaly listened with an occasional comment.  He felt more content to let Yuuri talk at him rather than be an active participant.

 

“Oh and this couple came in with the _cutest_ baby today!” Yuuri beamed, “I almost tripped over myself when I saw her.  She reminded me so much of all of you, it made me kinda miss it...”

 

“Mmm” Vitaly responded lazily

 

“What about you, Vitalik?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Do you ever want to have kids?”

 

_Yes, with you_

 

“Only if they're as cute as Aiko,”

 

“No way, that girl is way too cute,” They both laughed, remembering her little stunt from earlier.

 

“One or two, I think I could handle.”

 

“One or two…You would make a great father,” Yuuri hugged his son from behind, burying his face into Vitaly’s strong back.

 

“Only because you've been such a great mother.”

 

What would they look like, their children?  Would they favor the looks of one parent over the other, like he and his siblings, or would they be a perfect mix of both of them?  He hoped that they looked more like their mother.  But if it was with Yuuri, he wouldn’t mind what they looked like as long as they were his.

 

“Thanks for helping me with dinner, Vitalik,” Yuuri gave him a quick peck on the lips as Vitaly dried his hands.

 

“Anytime, mama,” Vitaly returned a kiss of his own, eliciting a soft purr from the omega.  Yuuri kissed back quickly again with a hint of playfulness, winking at Vitaly when he raised an eyebrow.  

 

So they played their impromptu game of kisses, kissing back and forth with laughter and silliness.  The game ended with Vitaly wrapping his arms around his mother's waist and hoisting him up onto the counter.  Yuuri might have protested with a breathless laugh and an accusation (“ _Cheater!_ ”) but it was drowned in the honey-like kisses as they both got lost in each other.  

 

“Mamaaaaa!” Aiko’s shrill voice rang out from somewhere in the house, breaking both of them apart “Papa’s home! _Go-ha-nnn~_ ”

 

“Just a minute, Ai-chan!” Yuuri called back before pressing one last kiss to his son’s lips “Shall we continue this later?”

 

“Dessert after dinner?” Vitaly smiled, helping his mother down from the counter “I’d like that,”

 

“Should I meet you in the onsen after we close up?” Yuuri pushed two plates into Vitaly’s hands

 

“We can't use condoms in the bath, are you okay with that?” It was unlike Yuuri to suggest such an open and public area.  Even if the inn was closed, they couldn't truly expect to be alone with their big family.  But he wasn’t about to turn down sex with his mother.

 

“Of course I am,” Yuuri gave Vitaly a side glance that stopped his heart “I want to feel all of you tonight,”

 

Vitaly bit his tongue, desperately trying to recompose himself before he had to sit down with his family (and Phichit, unfortunately).  How was he going to survive past dinner?

——————-——————-——————-——————-——————-

Vitaly sat alone in the onsen, relaxing in a spot that was slightly obstructed on the side of the pool.  He had made sure to check on his sleeping siblings before coming down; an attempt to minimize interruption and risk of getting caught.  He wanted tonight to be perfect.

 

The door to the bath finally slid open to a blushing Yuuri stepped out into the steam.  Vitaly extended his arms out to his mate, returning the loving gaze as Yuuri slid into the warm water and waded toward him.  Yuuri threw his arms around the alpha, Vitaly welcoming his mother into his lap and pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Hi,” Yuuri touched his forehead to his son’s

 

“Hi,” Vitaly smiled, turning his head up to meet his mother’s lips

 

Yuuri reciprocated the kiss eagerly, playing with the short hair on Vitaly's neck as they both took the time to explore each other's mouths.  Vitaly savored the feeling of his mother's lips against his. He almost always wanted to take it slow with the omega but tonight was different.  Not only had he been on edge for hours now but this was also the first time in a long time that he has had alone time with his mother like this, and Yuuri seemed as excited as he was.

 

Vitaly moaned when his mother reached into the water and wrapped his hand around his growing member.  “You're so big, Vitalik,” Yuuri licked his lips, swiping his thumb across the head that surfaced above the water, “So hard for me already.”

 

“You're too sexy, kaa-san, of course I am,” Vitaly trailed a finger to his mother’s entrance, breath hitching when he found hard silicone where he wanted his fingers to be.

 

“You’ve...you've already…” Vitaly grasped the base of the plug, rocking it into his mother who moaned as it brushed against his insides.

 

“I wanted to be ready for you and to...to um…” Yuuri swallowed, blushing “To keep your...in me,”

 

Vitaly whined, canting his hips up and working the plug faster in his mother who writhed on top him.

 

“Take it out Vitalik,” Yuuri licked the shell of Vitaly's ear, “fill me up, baby.”

 

Vitaly took the plug out slowly until Yuuri’s rim stretched over the thickest section of the toy.  Slick gushed around the plug, dripping down his mother’s thighs and into the steamy water.  He placed the plug on the side of the pool, hands quickly returning to his mother’s hips that hovered above his erect cock.  Yuuri lowered himself only enough to tease the tip of Vitaly’s cock sliding between his cheeks; catching on Yuuri’s twitching hole but never pushing in all the way.  

 

“ _Mama_ ,” Vitaly growled a warning

 

“Sorry, baby,” Yuuri kissed an apology, not looking the least bit like he meant it

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Vitaly’s neck, grinning as he finally sank down onto his son’s aching cock.  Vitaly gasped as he felt his mother’s velvety walls constrict around him.  He wanted more, undulating his hips experimentally and enjoying the gasp it took from his mother’s lips.  

 

Vitaly reached below the water, touching the spot where they were connected and rolling his hips again.  His mother shuddered, eyebrows knitting over hazy lust filled cinnamon eyes that matched beautifully with the deep blush that painted his cheeks.    

 

“Oh, Vitalik, it’s been too long, baby,” Yuuri began his own rhythm, bouncing with his powerful thighs, “I’ve missed this so much,” the omega moaned as he impaled himself quicker on the alpha’s hard cock.

 

“I've missed this too, mama,” Vitaly thrust up to meet Yuuri, water churning around them in restless waves.  Though making love in the onsen was a romantic idea, in practice it was far too constrictive and exhausting to move against the force of the water.  

 

Vitaly lifted both of them out of the pool, still connected to his mother who continued to bounce on his cock as if they hadn’t moved.  Vitaly deposited the omega over the edge of the onsen, climbing out of the hot water and slipping out in the process.  His mother gave a displeased whine, spreading his legs wide and beckoning toward the alpha.

 

Vitaly growled, climbing over his mother and pushing in once again.  This time there was no adjustment or savoring, just pure need born out of lust.  Vitaly moaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, scenting him like he was trying to make a statement.  Yuuri, in turn, locked his arms and legs behind Vitaly, spurring the alpha on more.  Vitaly’s hips pistoned harder, searching for the bundle of nerves inside his mother that made him see stars.  Yuuri tightened his grip on Vitaly's shoulders, body jerking as he let out a shaky moan.

 

“J-just like that, Vitalik, fuck me just like that,” Yuuri arched into Vitaly's body, moaning next to his ear.  Vitaly closed his fist around the omega’s small cocklet, giving it a few good strokes before his hand was pushed away.  

 

“Wanna come on your knot, baby,” Yuuri gasped in a short breath as Vitaly fucked his cock harder into his mother.  Yuuri moaning obscenely, combined with the wet slapping of skin had Vitaly swelling at the base far faster than he would have preferred.  What a perfect paradox it was to want to come but last as long as possible.  

 

“Mama I'm close.” Vitaly thrust deeper into the omega, instinct attempting to override sensibility with the overwhelming need to breed his beautiful omega mother.  Put a child in his womb and watch him swell with their child.

 

“Come in me, baby,” Yuuri tightened around his cock, “Knot me, alpha,”

 

Vitaly gave a final cry as his knot swelled and caught in his mother, connecting them together through both their orgasms.  Yuuri came untouched between their stomachs when he finally felt Vitaly release into him.  Vitaly pumped Yuuri full for what seemed like eternity, hips rocking as much as they could with each wave of pleasure.  Yuuri held him through it all, whispering praise and love the entire time.  The omega purred contently, still moving as much that was allowed in order to milk Vitaly dry.

 

“Vitalik, the plug…” Yuuri motioned to where it was left on the edge.  Vitaly pushed the omega’s legs up, instructing Yuuri to keep still while he retrieved the abandoned plug.  Despite this, Yuuri still clenched around him like he didn't want to lose a single drop of Vitaly's seed.  

 

“I'm gonna pull out now, okay?” Yuuri nodded, whimpering as Vitaly removed his softening dick.  Vitaly carefully secured the plug in his mother's stretched out hole, swiping at any semen that spilled over and bringing it to his mother’s lips.  His fingers were accepted easily into Yuuri’s mouth, licked clean by a masterful tongue that Vitaly wished was used on something else tonight.

 

“I think you’re going to have to carry me out of here, Vitasha,” Yuuri winced when he attempted to sit up.  Vitaly easily scooped up the small omega into his arms, carrying him bridal style back in.

——————-——————-——————-——————-——————-

They changed in relative silence.  Vitaly slipped into one of the inn’s robes while Yuuri opted to wear a simple blue sheer robe, tied tight around his waist and accentuating his curves.  Yuuri looked radiant in the pale light, glowing from either the rejuvenating powers from the bath or from their lovemaking.  

 

In the dim lights of the sleeping house, Vitaly fell in love all over again.  

 

“Good night, Vitalik,”  Yuuri said as he hugged his eldest.

 

“Good night, mother,” Vitaly smiled softly, kissing Yuuri gently on the lips before they parted.  He was sad that Yuuri wouldn’t be spending the rest of their night together in bed but took solace in the fact that a part of him stayed nested inside the omega.

 

It was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late I'm human garbage ;A;
> 
> It's worth it I promise, its almost as long as the previous two chapters combined.

It was the miserablest he had felt in a long time.  

It started the morning after the night he shared with his mother when Yulian woke him up, asking if he was free today to help around the inn.

“Does kaa-san need help?” Vitaly rubbed his eyes, startled when he found that his cheeks were wet.  The streaks rubbed away were quickly replaced with new ones that dripped down his face.

“Phichit just told me that mama wasn’t feeling well this morning… Vitasha…” Yulian said in a hushed voice, crouching down to his brother who was insistently rubbing his skin raw.

“What’s wrong?  Why are you crying?” Yulian looked panicked, quickly fishing out a handkerchief from his pocket.  Vitaly rubbed his bond mark, feeling dull pain emanate from it.  He didn’t stop Yulian from pushing the hair out of his face nor from dabbing the cloth under his swollen eyes.  “Is it your bond?  Is it mama?”

Vitaly let out a shaky breath, feeling his stomach drop at the idea that his mother was feeling this bad first thing in the morning.  It could only be his fault.  It had to be.  He regretted last night and now he’d never want anything to do with him ever again.

“If you’re also not feeling well you can rest, okay?” Yulian assured.

“… I just want to see mama first,” Vitaly staggered past his brother, pushing the handkerchief back into his hand as he went.  

 

Why was mother upset?  Did Vitaly hurt him?  Would he stay distant from him now?  Vitaly’s head swam with worry on his way up the stairs to mother’s room.  It was when he was halfway up the stairs that he was stopped by a familiar irritating voice.

“What are you doing?”

Vitaly let out an agitated sigh.  Leave it to Phichit to ask a stupid question.

“Ulya told me mother wasn’t feeling well, figure out the rest for yourself,” Vitaly huffed, defiantly taking another step.

“He wants to be alone right now, let him.  Go help your brother open,” Whether Phichit knew it or not, he was playing a very dangerous game.  May God have mercy on the fool who got in the way of an alpha and his mate - especially when Vitaly felt emotionally vulnerable like this.

“How mother feels affects me too, you know.  No wait, you don’t because you’re neither an alpha nor his mate.  Get out of my face if you know what’s good for you.” Vitaly glowered, not waiting for a response as he bounded up the stairs.  He ignored the footsteps that followed after him stubbornly. 

A hand tightened on his wrist when Vitaly reached the top, a few steps shy of reaching his mother’s room.  Phichit apparently did not know what was good for him and had a death wish as strong as the grip he had on Vitaly.  Oh well, at least from the top of the stairs he could make it look like a self-defensive struggle that took a wrong turn.  The beta was easily pinned to the wall with Vitaly’s tight hold on his shirt while the alpha still had half the sense to not actually kill him (at least in the house, getting blood out of the old wood would be a headache).  Phichit let out a squeak not unlike his stupid rodents when his back hit the wall, immediately struggling against the larger alpha who might have been amused by the sight in front of him if he hadn’t done this a hundred times before.  And like those many times before, he stared into those helpless eyes that desperately fought against him.  Claw, push, and struggle as he did, Phichit could not match the alpha in size or strength though it was the echoes of the struggle that eventually freed him.

“Vitalik?” a soft voice called.  

Vitaly froze, releasing the beta immediately and turning to his mother.  The omega, still draped with blue and softness, looked between the alpha and beta.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri’s puffy red eyes met Vitaly’s and drove a knife through his heart.  He had been crying, probably still was before he heard the commotion outside.

“Mama…” Vitaly took a step forward, unsure of how his mother would react.  A wave of relief washed over him when Yuuri reached out for him with outstretched open arms.  He didn’t reject Vitaly’s presence.  In, fact he wanted it and held him close to tell him so.  Vitaly melted instantly when Yuuri wrapped his arms around his back, his eyes shutting the world out just so it was the two of them.

“Your son attacked me after I told him you weren’t feeling well,” Phichit rebalanced onto his feet, glaring at Vitaly who became docile in Yuuri’s embrace.

“He was probably upset because of me, I’m sorry,” Yuuri ushered Vitaly into his room, instructing him to sit on the bed.

“Don’t make excuses for him, he’s-”

“My son, I’ll take care of it,” Yuuri cut off, “Please help Ulya open, if you don’t mind?” Yuuri gave a soft smile.  Phichit hesitated, Vitaly knew it was because he never trusted him; only ever seeing the wrong in him over the right.  Phichit would never say it out loud but Vitaly knew that he likened him to a wolf in sheep’s clothing.  

Yuuri’s head thumped against the wood when he was finally behind the closed door, shoulders deflated with a deep sigh.  Despite the gray cloud that shrouded him, Yuuri still turned to meet his son with a warm smile.  His mother knelt on the ground below him and took his hands into his, kissing each with petal soft lips.

“Mama, I’m sorry I was just so worried… I woke up crying and I thought the worst,” Vitaly felt more like a scolded child.  His kind and gentle mother was never the disciplinarian but in a way that made Vitaly feel more guilty like he had taken advantage of the benefit of the doubt always bestowed upon him.

“I understand, baby, you were just worried about me, right?” Vitaly nodded weakly, taking several steadying breaths.  

“Is it...is it about last night?” Vitaly pursed his lips, afraid what Yuuri might say.

“Of course not, sweetie,” Yuuri rose to hug Vitaly, climbing into his lap and cradling his head close to his bosom.  Vitaly hugged back, blanketing himself with his mother’s sweet scent.  Vitaly fell gently back into the bed, pulling his mother with him and rolled so that they laid embraced side by side.  Yuuri never let go of Vitaly, stroking his hair softly with the occasional kiss buried in his silver locks.

“What’s wrong then, mama?” Vitaly pulled back to look at Yuuri’s eyes.  The hand running through his hair stilled and he didn’t miss the way that his mother’s breathing faltered.

“It’s nothing...just a dream.  A dream that made me remember,” Yuuri said in almost a whisper.  Vitaly pressed closer to his mother’s trembling body, taking his turn to be the comforting one and releasing calming pheromones.

“Vitalik...can I come to your room tonight?” Yuuri asked, “There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Vitaly nodded solemnly with a pit in his stomach.  

“Thank you, baby,” Yuuri gave a small smile, leaning in and giving Vitaly a peck on the lips.  A knock on the door interrupted the moment, getting equal sighs from both as they knew their time was up.  Vitaly brushed the hair away from Yuuri’s brown eyes and gave him a sweet kiss goodbye before finally getting up.

“Until tonight, mama,” he looked wistfully back at his mother

“Until tonight, baby,” Yuuri smiled softly as the call of sleep dragged him back in

 

\---------

“Your boyfriend is here,” Aiko reported the moment Vitaly closed the door behind him.  He opened his mouth to ask who she meant but quickly shut it when he realized she could only be referring to one person.  This morning was just full of surprises.  

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he scooped up his sleepy sister who promptly yawned in his face.  Cute.  
“So cold, Vita-nii,” Aiko peeked behind Vitaly, “Is mama okay?”

“It’s...one of those days,” his hand slid up his neck unconsciously, “Don’t worry about it, okay?  Can you be a big girl today and get ready for school?”  Aiko nodded before slumping her head forward to rest on Vitaly’s shoulders.  He sighed.  Yes, it was certainly one of those days.

 

\--------

 

“Mornin’ handsome,” Nobuo winked.  Vitaly only glared as he sat down across from the beta.

“What are you doing here?” Vitaly hissed, not trying in the slightest to hide his sour mood.

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” Nobuo sighed, tapping the table with his empty teacup “What’s up?  Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Something like that,” Vitaly poured himself a cup of tea, taking from the kettle that steamed on the table between them.  “Why are you here?  You’re usually asleep until noon.”

“Boss got a job for us and you’ve been kinda M.I.A for a few days…” Nobuo glanced up behind Vitaly, waving and smiling at someone behind him.  Vitaly turned around, finding his aunt standing opposite of them with a scowl on her face.  He quickly ducked, trying to search in his memories of what he had done to warrant the wrath of the universe this morning.

“I’ll be ready in ten, wait outside,” Vitaly instructed

“Awww, but the inn is so cozy~” the beta stretched his arms like a cat

“NOT up for debate,” he snapped

“Hai hai,” Nobuo sighed as Vitaly walked past him, “You’re so cranky today, Katsuki, you need to get laid or something,”

Vitaly dared not say a word more.

\--------

“What the hell did I say about coming around here?” Vitaly walked ahead of his partner, shoving his hands into his pocket.

“You know, some people say ‘good morning’ or ‘nice weather today’ when greeting each other,” the beta clicked his tongue as he caught up.

“You saw the look on my aunt’s face, you know what she thinks of you...what she thinks of me,”

“What she thinks of our _business,_ more like it,” Nobuo folded his arms behind his head, carefree attitude getting the best of him and getting on Vitaly’s nerves. “What does it matter, your mom protects you anyways, right?  Would they just kick you out?”  

Vitaly shrugged.  Given the opportunity, he knew his mother’s family would love to pack up his bags for him.  It was suggested in passing once by Phichit that he move in with Nobuo since they’re such close friends, but Yuuri was quick to tell Vitaly that there was no rush to fly the nest.  He overheard the argument that ensued afterward but didn’t intervene.  He knew it pained his mother to fight with his family but it would also hurt him to see Vitaly go.  It was a dilemma, to say the least.  

“Well if they do, Katsuki, we can always share my bed,” Nobuo bumped his hip against Vitaly’s.

“I’m afraid you’re getting the sofa, sweetheart,” Vitaly bumped back, causing Nobuo to stumble a little.

“Aw, babe so mean,” Nobuo pouted.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

His eyes opened before the door did.  Vitaly looked at the clock and realized how late it was.  No one but them would be up at this hour.

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri climbed in next to his son, pressing close to his chest.

“No,” he lied, a bitten back yawn threatened to escape and out him.  Of course he would be tired from this morning’s rude awakening and the day’s activities, but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him from attending to his mother.

“What did you want to talk about, mama?” 

“Vitalik,” Yuuri cupped his face “Baby, I’m sorry… I’m just...” Yuuri bit his tongue, pain and tears contorting his sweet face.

“...Do you regret last night?” Vitaly wrapped his arms around his mother.  He had to ask again to make sure.  Yuuri shook his head, allowing Vitaly to breathe out a sigh of relief.  Yuuri muffled a cry into his chest as Vitaly gently rubbed circles on his back.

“I could never regret being with you…” Yuuri reached up to rest his palm on Vitaly’s cheek.  Vitaly nuzzled into it, enjoying the warmth and gentleness of his mother’s touch.  

“Tell me how to make it better.  Tell me what to do.” He would give Yuuri the moon if he asked.  But Yuuri, ever sweet and gentle, only had a simple request.

 

“Kiss me”

 

To Vitaly, his mother always tasted like honey.  Not sickeningly sweet but naturally so.  He was addicted to it, which is why he thought it better that they didn’t kiss too often.  He would love to lose himself in a lazy afternoon like this, wrapped up in the scent of his mother as they tasted each other.  

“Will you indulge me?” Yuuri asked between a kiss.

“Anything, mama, all you need is ask,” Vitaly placed another kiss on his mother’s plush lips.   

“Make love to me,” Yuuri murmured against his lips.  Vitaly’s heart swelled, blush showing vibrantly on his skin.  He felt like he was dreaming and it would be fine if he never woke up. 

They repositioned on the small bed, Yuuri taking to the center with Vitaly on top.  Vitaly made quick work of his clothes while Yuuri let the silk robe pool on the floor.  His mother was radiant even in the dim light of the room.  If Vitaly focused he could still see the evidence of last night on Yuuri’s pale skin. Yuuri blushed under Vitaly’s stare, fidgeting a little and averting his eyes to the side.  Vitaly knew that Yuuri was self-conscious about his body and even though he had been scolded before for staring he couldn’t help it.  Yuuri belonged on a pedestal in the heart of a museum.  

The next thing Vitaly knew he was being pulled down.  He caught himself before completely bumping foreheads with his mother, leaving just enough room for their noses to brush against each other.  Yuuri pulled Vitaly down completely so that their bodies molded into each other.  Their lips found each other, soft and shy at first but quickly igniting into a consuming fire. 

His slender fingers teased the rim of his mother’s hole, skimming through the slick that coated the plush skin.  Yuuri moaned sweetly into his mouth, tongue continuing to lick deeply into his son’s mouth.  His mother’s body opened up for him compliantly once the initial discomfort faded.  He could feel his mother relax into his touch, happy that his body welcomed him easily.  

It wasn’t long after that Yuuri was begging to be opened up more.  Scissoring with two fingers soon turned into working three to working four.  His mother melted with each addition, hips rolling back as he tried to take as much in as Vitaly would allow.  Ever a gentle lover, Vitaly couldn’t bear the thought of bringing Yuuri discomfort or pain.  He thought it better to be safe than sorry but sometimes he was perhaps a little _too_ cautious for Yuuri’s taste.   

“Put it in me, Vitalik, I want to feel you” Yuuri whined, rolling his hips on his son’s fingers.  Vitaly was satisfied with his handiwork and finally withdrew his fingers from his mother’s needy hole that shuddered at the sudden emptiness.  Vitaly slicked up his hardened cock and pressed it against his mother’s entrance.  They reconnected their lips as Vitaly pushed in inch by inch, consuming each other’s moans as best they could.  Vitaly trailed kisses from Yuuri’s lips to his neck, giving special attention to the patch of skin behind his ear that was particularly sensitive.  He cherished the small whimpers and moans that flowed from his mother’s lips, wanting selfishly to draw out more.

After a moment, Vitaly started a steady rhythmic motion with his hips.  Yuuri, unfortunately, covered his mouth with his hand, keeping his sweet mewls to himself.  His body expressed what his words wouldn’t.  Yuuri arched and writhed underneath him, flush pink like the blossoms that littered the country in the spring.  The omega held tightly around him, a hand gripped tightly in his hair and legs that locked their bodies together in an impossible hold.  Vitaly couldn’t complain that it restricted his movement because most of all he loved to rock gently into his mother.  It was special to be connected like this, to share these intimate moments that made Vitaly feel the emotions that were otherwise fleeting and missed in his daily life.  It was proof that his mother brought out the best in him.

 

"Yes, Vitalik, yes... Vitashaaa, so good for me, so good," Yuuri gasped.  Vitaly felt impossibly harder with his mother moaning his name, encouraging to him to plunge deeper into the omega’s tight wet heat that constricted around him.  He could numb himself to the feeling, to the sounds of their lovemaking.  He almost did before he felt something wet against his cheek.  

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Vitaly halted immediately, watching as another tear slipped down Yuuri’s cheek.  His mother wiped it away before he had the chance.  A sob wracked through his mother's chest, breath hitching when he opened his mouth.

“Vitalik...love...will you listen to your mother’s final selfish wish?” Yuuri cupped Vitaly’s cheeks, brushing back fallen hair from his son’s eyes.

“Of course, mother” Vitaly held his mother’s hand to his cheek.  Yuuri took in steady breaths.  Gaining the courage to look his son in the eyes before he asked.

 

“Vitaly,” Yuuri swallowed, “I...I want a baby.  I want your baby,”

Vitaly felt a million emotions hit him at once.  Time froze for him as Yuuri’s words echoed in his brain.  He had to be dreaming for sure now.  His mother couldn’t possibly have said what he just said.  His baby... _their_ baby?  

“Vitalik?” Yuuri gave two taps to his cheek while Vitaly tried to remember how to speak.

“Mother…” Vitaly finally breathed out, “Are you…are you sure?” Vitaly searched his mother’s eyes.

“I’ve never been surer of anything.  You’re my soul mate, after all,” Yuuri smiled warmly, “So what do you say, Vitalik?”

“Yes.  Yes.  A thousand times yes,” Vitaly cried for the second time that day though now they were tears of happiness.  

“Put your child in me, Vitasha,”  Yuuri took Vitaly’s hand into his, pulling until their hands rested together over Yuuri’s stomach, “Right here, baby,”

 

The last restraint Vitaly had on his composure crumbled.

 

Vitaly covered his mother’s mouth with his, groaning into the kiss as he once again started moving his hips.  There was a new vigor in his movement, an energy that drove him to a higher place.  It was a need to breed, a need to mate with the beautiful omega who cried praise and love with every piston of his hips.  What began as tender coupling had transformed with the newfound fervor.  Nails etched angry red streaks on his back that will surely mark his skin for days.  Moans and cries carried with the tempo of their slicked skin meeting as Vitaly quickened his pace.  The bed squeaked away noisily, joining the symphony that echoed in the room.

Yuuri begged for his son to knot him, to fill his body with cum, to put life in his womb.  It was Vitaly’s undoing.  He buried deep and complied, knotting his mother and letting his come flow like a burst dam.  The omega’s own release followed shortly after with a loud drawn out moan when he felt his son’s cock stretching him tight.  Vitaly rocked mindlessly into his mother, orgasming one after the other.  Yuuri couldn’t be happier, purring loudly when he felt the deep sloshing inside him.  He could feel every release, every drop that filled him to the brim.  He felt whole.  Completed.  The feeling could have made him cry again.

 

“Thank you, Vitasha,” Yuuri whispered

“No mother, thank you.  Thank you so much,” Vitaly kissed Yuuri wherever his lips fell.

“I love you,” Yuuri kissed back

“I love you too,” Vitaly said against his mother’s lips.  He hoped the words warmed the omega's heart just as equally as it did for him.  

 

\-----

His mate slept peacefully against his chest, snoring softly.  Vitaly gently stroked the soft black hair absently, desperately wanting to touch more but didn’t dare wake his sleeping beauty.  Yuuri always looked soft but it was especially prominent when he slept.  It made the alpha’s heart swell with love to have the omega share a bed with him.  

He did not know what the morning would bring, nor the morning after.  But what mattered was what he had now.  The storm that brewed beyond the horizon was nothing compared to what they had to withstand before.  


	4. Ficlet- Introducing Nobuo to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like two months ;A;   
> Here's a short ficlet that got into my head about the first time Vitaly brought over Nobuo
> 
> Thank~

Vitaly had been wary of bringing Nobuo home with him but he and the beta did get along somewhat and Yuuri had been insistent.  He wanted to know that Vitaly was transitioning well and was making friends. _Friend_  was not the word Vitaly would use but what else do you call it when someone hangs around you despite the numerous threats to their wellbeing?  

Oh….A pest.

 

“Tadaima,” Vitaly called to no one in particular as they kicked off their shoes.  Being the only onsen in town still running, Nobuo had been to Yutopia a handful of times before and was at least somewhat familiar.  He had not been around since Vitaly and his family arrived, but talk traveled fast in the small town.

“Okaeri...Oh, Vitalik!” Yuuri popped his head out from behind a stack of dishes he was taking out from the dining room.  His mother all but dropped the tray when he saw that his son had a classmate with him.  There was something inherently charming in the way his mother clumsily hurried to meet them in the doorway.

“Katsuki-kun, I thought you said that you only had three siblings…  How come you didn’t tell me you had another?” Nobuo elbowed Vitaly who did not miss the way that Nobuo’s eyes traveled up and down Yuuri.

“Oh! No no, I’m Vitaly’s mother,” Yuuri laughed shyly, blushing a little and bowing politely.

“Mother?  I would have never guessed that someone as young and beautiful as you could be a mother.  I’m Takahashi Nobuo, Katsuki-kun’s classmate _._ Just Nobuo is fine, ” Nobuo returned the bow perhaps a little _too_ eager for Vitaly’s preference.  

"It's nice to meet you.  Are you two hungry?  Tired?  Do you want to soak in the onsen?  But you probably have schoolwork... There are some snacks that I could bring to your room.  Are you hungry?  Oh, wait did I already ask that?" Yuuri's mind raced in a hundred different directions.

"Dinner would be lovely if it's not too much trouble," Nobuo smiled, saving Yuuri from his downward spiral.  Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, turning on his heels and promising to make the inn's famous katsudon for them.

"Your mom is cute~," Nobuo winked at Vitaly and ducked to avoid a well-warranted punch

\--

“He’s such a lovely boy, Vitalik,” Yuuri beamed as he passed Vitaly another plate to dry.  His mother was giddy all evening, light on his feet in a way he hadn’t been in ages.  If Vitaly had known that bringing someone over would make Yuuri this happy then he might have done it sooner.  Alas, Nobuo had gone home a while ago.  Yuuri had all but begged Nobuo to come over anytime, promising a hot meal and open access to the onsen whenever he wanted - a privilege that was usually reserved for family.  

“I’m glad you like him, mama,” Vitaly smiled back.  Credit where credit is due, the beta had been polite and charming all evening.  His natural charisma and easy nature made him approachable and sociable.  Vitaly's polar opposite in more ways than one.  Maybe the whole 'befriending Nobuo' thing wasn't so bad after all.

“Thank you, Vitalik,” Yuuri hugged him from behind.  Vitaly felt the smile pressed into his back go straight to his heart.


	5. Under the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona is brought in, I didn't forget about her I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I suck at updating ;A; I've been working 7 day weeks for the past 3 months so it has really limited my free time (though I'm currently at work LOL) but I'll be working less in March~

If the energy at the airport was electric then the Katsuki family was rubber.  The terminal was lively and ecstatic with the cheer of families reunited with loved ones and wanderlust tourists who could even find the airport a great marvel.  Sharing the space would have been enough to at least warm your heart… unless you had less than four hours of sleep and had to travel early in the morning from Hasetsu to Fukuoka to welcome back your eldest daughter from the end of her season.  Whether she liked it or not. (She didn’t).  Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together.

It was Phichit’s idea to have a little family vacation.  The kids were growing up, Alyona was focused on her skating and even shy little Yulian chose to go to New York for school.  This could be one of the few and far between moments where they all got to spend time together as a family.  Being a family, however, did not mean that they were immune from exhaustion.  Vitaly was used to getting barely any sleeping having been plagued with insomnia from birth.  Yuuri, however, was noticeably exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

“Get a good night’s sleep?” Phichit teased as Yuuri let out another wide yawn

“Not really…” Yuuri wiped away tears from his eyes 

“Did you end up talking that long?” Phichit asked, making Yuuri blush

“Talking,” Yulian muttered under his breath and instantly piquing Vitaly’s ears; reacting not just to Yulian’s comment but the fact that he said it in Russian.

“...Ulya, did you…” Vitaly started before a loud gasp from Aiko stole his attention

“Alya-nee!” Aiko squealed with her wide heart-shaped mouth.

Sure enough, Alyona came into view walking down the passage separated from a glass wall looking just as tired as Yuuri did from the nearly fifteen-hour flight.  Aiko bounded excitedly next to the glass earning a small smile from her older sister as they walked side by side leaving the rest of the family to trail behind the two girls.  Phichit was sure to capture all of it- phone recording in one hand while the other held Yuuri’s.  Vitaly let out a low growl, getting a weird look from his brother.  The rational part of him knew that their PDA wouldn’t magically stop but that didn’t mean Vitaly couldn’t be irritated by it.  His annoyance would have to subside for now for today wasn’t about him or even Yuuri.

Alyona had no energy to push away from the affection thrust upon her once she cleared the door.  Phichit and Yuuri smooshed her between them with small Aiko burying her head into her sister’s stomach.  Alyona glanced at her brothers with a silent thanks...or threat that if they hugged her too they would wake up with a skate blade in their chest.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Alyona finally groaned

“Happy to see you too,” Phichit took her duffle bag off her shoulder

“Okaeri,” Yuuri finally let go

“Tadaima,” Alyona yawned “Mama, I’m tired…”

“Me too sweetie,” Yuuri yawned back, “Do you want to sleep for a few hours?”

 

Thankfully they had planned for Alyona’s jetlag.  The plan had been to check in to the hotel after getting her from the airport knowing that she would be tired from traveling all day.  The hotel was in the heart of the city; central to all the sights and activities within a close walking distance, even to the airport.  Since Yuuri, Vitaly, and Alyona who would stay in the room, Phichit would take Yulian and Aiko out while the rest of the family caught up on some much-needed sleep.  Two rooms and four beds; Aiko would stay with Phichit and Yuuri in one with the rest of the siblings in another.  To Vitaly, this arrangement left very little room for time alone with Yuuri...or so he thought until Yuuri had quietly slipped him his keycard during the commotion of organizing six people to their respective rooms.

 

Perhaps the trip wouldn’t be spent completely apart after all.

 

———-

“I’m going to shower then go to bed…consider this a warning,” Alyona pointed to her two brothers before disappearing into the bathroom.

“...Sometimes I forget which one is in the one in the mob and which one is the elegant skater,” Yulian said with a soft smile

“You’ve seen me on ice, I wouldn’t exactly call it elegant,” Vitaly tensed at the memory.  Honestly, he had no idea how anyone could subject themselves to the white sheet of death.

“You were elegant but like...a newborn baby giraffe wearing skates. At least you got to hold mama’s hand,” Yulian laughed at the memory, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?  Though I’m sure you don’t want to spend time with Phichit...”

About that...

“Ulya...what you said at the airport…” Vitaly looked straight into Yulian’s eyes

“What?” 

“That... did you hear anything last night?” Vitaly switched to Russian mid-sentence, speaking slower since he was unsure exactly how much Yulian had retained throughout the years.  The question took Yulian by surprise, his eyes widening before a deep blush spread on his cheeks.

“You two aren’t exactly quiet, you know,” Yulian replied after a moment and averting his eyes from his older brother’s stare, “And mama was covered in your scent today and you were acting… so possessive… like more irritated and standoffish in the airport.  Honestly, I’m surprised no one said anything,” Yulian straightened out his back, looking straight at Vitaly with rare confidence “The question isn’t if I know, Vitasha, it’s how you thought I didn’t.”  

The words hung in the air, Vitaly considered his brother’s words carefully before responding.

“Ulya… does it bother you?”

“I-it’s… um...what about Phichit?  He doesn’t know, right?  What happens if he does?” 

“No, Ulya, but does it bother you?” Vitaly motioned towards his brother, hoping that he would understand that Vitaly wasn’t asking for his thoughts on the situation, rather if it upset him.  Yulian took a moment to think, tapping his index finger rhythmically on his lips before giving his response.

“...It’s not a secret that you love mama...personally I guess I’m not hurt, or at least not too surprised.  But I guess this means no more surprise visits from you in the dead of night...” Yulian’s eyes lit up for a second, “So this all happened after mama’s last heat?”

“A little while after…” Vitaly kept the fact that he and Yuuri had a secret sexual relationship for a few years now, “So...you’re okay?”

“I won’t tell...and you know...I think eventually we would have outgrown each other…but I’m happy if you and mama are happy, Vitasha,” Yulian smiled at him with genuinity in his eyes.  Vitaly didn’t resist the urge to hug his brother and closed the distance between them in a heartbeat.

“Thank you, Ulya,” Vitaly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “And I’ll always love you, you know that don’t you?”

“Of course,” Yulian kissed his brother’s cheek

  
  


———-

It was sometime later after Phichit, Yulian, and Aiko left that a message flashed on Vitaly’s screen from Yuuri.  ‘Come to my room’  and Vitaly left immediately, going unnoticed by Alyona who knocked out the second her head hit the pillow.

The room was dark, blinds shut closed to block out the spring sunshine that discouraged mid-day naps.  Vitaly could barely see the faint outline of someone cocooned in the sheets of the far bed.  Yuuri patted the space next to him without a word.  Vitaly slipped beneath the covers, enveloped in warmth and the sweet scent of his mother.  Yuuri pressed his back into his son’s front and purred when Vitaly wrapped an arm around him.  It was reenergizing to spoon with no distraction or stress, just the comfort of each other’s warmth and touch.  Vitaly nuzzled the back of Yuuri’s neck and made small smoothing strokes against his arm.  He couldn’t resist breathing in Yuuri's scent, making the omega giggle as he nuzzled in closer, or help to rest his hand on Yuuri’s bare stomach.  

…

Bare?

 

Vitaly’s hand mapped the expanse of Yuuri’s torso in search of a shirt but with no luck.  His hand smoothed against his mother’s hips and around his butt, finding only plush skin.

“Getting a little handsy, hm?” Yuuri teased, grinding his ass back into Vitaly’s palm

“I thought you were tired,” Vitaly spoke low next to his ear

“Just a quick one…” Yuuri whimpered, rolling his hips back again

Vitaly sat up, pulling off the sheets and his pants as Yuuri did the same.  Yuuri instructed him to sit on the edge of the bed as he deposited the discarded clothes off the opposite side.

“What if they come back?” Vitaly asked while Yuuri settled between the alpha’s legs on the floor before the bed.  Yuuri wrapped a fist around the alpha’s growing arousal, humming as it grew thicker in his grasp.  

“They’ll be at least a few hours.  You can take me at least once in that time, can’t you baby?”  Yuuri licked up the underside of Vitaly’s cock slow and erotic until the tip rested on his tongue.  

“Yes, mama,” Vitaly whined as Yuuri’s tongue darted out with quick kitten licks.  Yuuri smiled, maintaining eye contact as he took Vitaly slowly into his mouth.  

He took in as much as possible, fighting back his gag reflex as his son’s cock slid down his throat.  Tears slipped out at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes and his jaw ached from the strain.  Vitaly held onto his mother’s soft black hair yet was mindful to not pull in a way that might have been uncomfortable.  Yuuri moaned deeply when he felt Vitaly’s fingers, vibrations in turn making Vitaly’s hips surge forward unconsciously.  

Vitaly stifled moans and whines as his mother swallowed him down, desperately wanting to release down Yuuri’s throat but stopped by the iron grip at the base of his dick.  Yuuri wouldn’t have Vitaly coming too early, not when he much preferred to have his son finish elsewhere.  Yuuri was so wet just from blowing his son.  Slick was already pouring out of him in copious amounts, he could already fit three of his own fingers inside easily.

“Mama...please,” Vitaly was flushed from head to toes, reminding Yuuri of their first summer in Hasetsu when his son severely underestimated the heat.

Yuuri pulled off with a loud pop, a loose bridge of saliva connecting his swollen lips to the equally swollen length.  Vitaly reached for him, pulling Yuuri willingly up into his lap, cocks rubbing together in slow rolls as they adjusted.

“Please what?” Yuuri asked in a hoarse voice, wrapping his arm around Vitaly as he composed himself 

“Let me ravish you,” Vitaly begged, tipping his head forward for a kiss that Yuuri happily obliged.

“Do you know the best position for getting pregnant is, Vitasha?” Yuuri asked as he pulled away.  Vitaly only shook his head, eyes watching intently as Yuuri crawled off him to the space next to him on all fours.

“Like this,” Yuuri lowered his head until it rested on the mattress, ass up in the air, “Vi-ta-sha~”

Vitaly swallowed, following suit to stand behind his mother.  Even in the dark, he could tell just how much slick coated Yuuri’s thighs.  The scent was simply intoxicating, so unique to Yuuri but so nostalgic in a way that was indescribable.  He couldn’t help to get a taste.

“O-oh-oh Vitalik,” Yuuri moaned as he felt the broad stripe of his son's tongue against his rim.  He wasted no time pushing in with his tongue, delving in with quick long licks that had Yuuri canting his hips backward and screaming into the sheets.  Yuuri’s knees quaked with each lick, threatening to give out on him.  

“F-fuck, put it in me, baby,” Yuuri cried as Vitaly worked his tongue in deeper.  Truthfully, he didn’t want Vitaly to ever stop eating him out but they were limited on time after all.

“You want me, kaa-san?” Vitaly pulled away back into an upright position, aligning his cock to slide against Yuuri’s ass.

“P-please, please, yes,” Yuuri begged, rolling his hips to emphasize his point.  He let out a gasp as his son pushed in, breathing heavily as he was filled completely.  

 

They had been having sex often lately but Vitaly wasn’t complaining.  He could never tire of Yuuri.  Not the way small gasps escaped his lips, nor the way his moans reverberated in the otherwise quiet room.  He was addicted to the way his mother said his name; softly and like a prayer and he did the same.  Though this position was not his favorite per se.  Taking Yuuri like this was wonderful but he much preferred looking into his eyes during their coupling.  He loved the way Yuuri would pull him in and hold tight, sometimes raking his nails across his back or scalp, or burying his face into Vitaly’s shoulder.  

This position had its perks too.  Impregnation for one as Yuuri had mentioned but in some ways, it was a bit sexier.  It was much easier to grope his mother’s erogenous zones when he molded to the curve of Yuuri’s back which somewhat satisfying the closeness that he craved.  One hand was occupied with his mother’s breasts while the other stroked his cocklet.  They worked in tandem stroking and pulling with the tempo of his thrusts while wet kisses and nips littered the back of Yuuri’s neck.  It had the omega stifling screams of praise into the bedding as well as commands to move faster and harder, clenching around the alpha to encourage his knot that grew by the second.  It was when Vitaly’s teeth scraped against his bond mark that Yuuri finally finished into Vitaly’s hand with a scream.  

“K-knot me, baby, please,” Yuuri mewled as Vitaly’s thrusts grew erratic, hands holding onto his mother’s hips as he worked to finish as well.  It didn’t take much longer until Vitaly’s knot fully popped as he came and pumped his mother full of his seed.  Feeling Vitaly release into him had Yuuri purring loudly.  He felt something like relief or content wash over him.  A feeling that this was the way things were supposed to be with him and his mate.   It took a while for Vitaly to roll onto his side when he finally calmed down, apologizing quickly for collapsing against his mother so rudely.  Yuuri could only laugh and assure his son as they repositioned together on the bed.  

“Do you think I’m pregnant yet, Vitalik?” Yuuri grinded backward, purring as Vitaly pressed kisses into the bond mark

“I guess we’ll have to keep trying until we find out, hm?” Vitaly smiled, clasping a hand over Yuuri’s stomach.  He simply couldn’t help it.  Being here with Yuuri like this, cuddling in the afterglow, made his heart flutter.  It was perfect. 

“I love you, Vitalik,” Yuuri reached behind to cup Vitaly’s face as best as the position allowed

“I love you too, mama,” Vitaly gently pulled Yuuri into his chest, craning his neck to kiss him warmly.

 

It was at that moment that the door unlocked with an audible click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments are always appreciated <3 Thank you for reading!


	6. Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Divorced from the cosmos, from nature, from society and from each other, we have become fractured and fragmented."  
> -Daisaku Ikeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/•w•)/  
> Here. Garbage. Eat up.

You don’t make it far in the underworld if you don’t think ten steps ahead. To Vitaly, it was second nature. He was skilled in playing the long game but also thinking on his feet. He was almost constantly ready to act and it never did anyone good to try to pull the rug out from under him. Nobuo found that out the hard way one time, ending up on his back in a chokehold after he thought it would be fun to sneak up from behind the alpha. With years of training and intuition, Vitaly acted quickly when the lock to the room clicked. He slapped a hand over Yuuri’s mouth to smother the startled yelp when Vitaly moved suddenly as he reached for the covers. They were very much still connected and he would profusely apologize later for any discomfort. Right now he was just worried about covering themselves and pretending to be asleep. A sliver of light flooded the dark room as Vitaly and Yuuri settled, hearts beating out of their chests as they waited in anticipation.

Vitaly didn’t have to look to know that it was Phichit, the only one who could access the room with a keycard. By the sound of it, he was searching around the room but for what Vitaly didn’t know. It at least sounded like he was trying to be quiet and Vitaly doubted he had been spotted yet. Phichit let out a sigh, tapping his foot on the carpet slowly in consideration. The footsteps shuffled towards the bed, Yuuri flinched and Vitaly could do nothing but smooth the skin under his hand to calm the omega’s nerves. It was probably when Phichit got closer that he noticed that Yuuri was not alone in the bed, an irritated huff of breath when he was not surprised to find that it was Yuuri’s son curled up with him. He rocked Yuuri’s shoulder gently, unknowingly rocking him back on Vitaly’s knot. Vitaly didn’t know how Yuuri was faring but goddamn if he was not biting hard on his cheek right now.

“Yuuri, baby?” Phichit spoke softly  
“Mmm?” Yuuri couldn’t play dead anymore  
“Sorry to wake you...have you seen my wallet?” His wallet. His fucking wallet. Vitaly rolled his eyes.  
“D-did you check the front pocket of the duffle?” Yuuri was unconsciously twitching around Vitaly, making it very difficult for the alpha to remain still. He was given a break when Phichit left the bedside to search.  
“Oh!” Phichit exclaimed “Thanks,”  
“You’re welcome,” Yuuri replied curtly  
“I left Aiko and Yulian in the lobby, sorry I had to interrupt you...two,” Vitaly felt Yuuri tense  
“D-don’t worry, have fun,” he replied softly

When the door shut closed, they both let out a held breath. Yuuri’s small body shook, breathing hard to the point of hyperventilating. Vitaly let out calming pheromones to soothe the omega and tightened his arms around his small body. He was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say that could possibly help his mother at this point. It wasn’t just a close call. They had been caught in the act but was just lucky Vitaly acted quick enough and Phichit didn’t stop to ask questions.

“I can pull out now, do you want me to?” Vitaly asked when he felt Yuuri‘s breathing had steadied. The omega nodded and the alpha complied, leaving the bed momentarily to fetch a washcloth. Yuuri let his son wipe away the evidence of their activities from his body, rolling and lifting in silence as Vitaly gently cleaned him. The alpha was hesitant, unsure if Yuuri wanted to be left alone, unable to decipher the emotions of his mate until Yuuri reached for him, beckoning for his son to come back under the covers. Vitaly resumed cuddling, whispering sweet reassurances and words of love as Yuuri melted back into his touch. He rested his head on the alpha’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. The alpha’s warmth was comforting, especially with a scent that made his heart flutter. It was a shame that he would have to leave so soon.

“Vitalik… I want these few days to be special, okay?” Yuuri hummed into Vitaly’s skin, leaving kisses whenever his lips moved, “When you leave this room, we can’t do this again. I want this trip to be… our last trip as a family. A normal family. I can’t treat you like...like my mate. At least until we get home. Can you do that for me?”  
Vitaly tensed at the words, hugging his mother closer. He had gotten comfortable lately with playing the part as Yuuri’s mate. Between them, it was a blissful fantasy. In front of their family, it would be enough to force Vitaly out. Perhaps even Yuuri. Vitaly often wondered if they walked the streets holding hands anywhere other than Hasetsu, would people even stop to give them a second look?  
“I’m tired of hiding, mama,” Vitaly said softly with rare vulnerability  
“Me too baby...please...just a little longer.” Yuuri murmured as sleep pulled him under. Vitaly didn’t know if he meant that he should stay for a little longer or if he would have to wait for them to be together. He didn’t ask but hoped that he could wait as long as Yuuri needed him to.

\----------------------------------------------

Yuuri rolled over on the bed, hands stretching in search of the other body that lied in the sheets. It was only when his fingers crept over the edge of the mattress that he registered that Vitaly was gone, leaving a cold empty space in his absence. The only evidence that he had been here at all lingered in the faint scent left behind in the bedding that Yuuri buried his face into. His heart ached with want that bordered the side of need. The familiar pain of having to hide away his true feelings. Yuuri thought he would get to stop hiding after he left Russia… but maybe it was something he took with him, or maybe something that was always a part of him.

It hurt

But now was not the time to grieve. He had a role to play. A perfectly constructed mask to put on.

\-------

Yuuri had enough time after his shower to plop down into the fresh sheets that room service politely remade before the door opened with a familiar click. Phichit was alone when he entered with a somber greeting to Yuuri that piqued his anxiety. It didn’t seem to be just Yuuri’s imagination but Phichit was practically going out of his way to avoid looking at Yuuri.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked. Phichit remained standing, shifting on his heels as he paused to organize his thoughts  
“I'm just surprised to see that your son isn't here with you…” a great line to start the conversation with, ”were you two seriously sleeping together?”

The mask fractured

“What do you mean by that?” the tone came off more accusingly than he intended  
“I was a little surprised that you weren’t alone in the room…. Did you ask him to come or did he invite himself?”  
Yuuri stood up with a straight back and arms crossed over his chest  
“Why? Does it bother you?” An old argument that Yuuri was tired of having  
“It didn’t at first but...you know… really? On our vacation? I was hoping that we could get some alone time for once without you being monopolized. Yuuri... I’ve felt so distant from you lately… I just thought...”  
“Thought what? He is my mate. I know you two can’t stand each other and I do my best to let it be but honestly, are you going to bring this up now? He isn’t hurting me or making me uncomfortable. I asked him to come. He did. I’m sorry if it surprised you but ask yourself if you would react the same way if it was Alyona or Yulian.”  
“It’s different with him and you know it. You always defend him.”  
“You always attack him,”  
“That’s not true!”  
“IT IS” Yuuri couldn’t stop himself or the anger in his voice. He startled himself with how loud the sudden shout was, Phichit matching his shocked look. There was even a hint of pain. Yuuri only ever hurt him.  
“...Let’s just drop it…” Yuuri sunk back down to the bed after a moment, voice barely above a whisper as he fought back tears  
“I...Look. I’m sorry Yuuri,” Phichit ran a hand through his hair with a deflated sigh, “I don’t want to fight on this trip, okay? I shouldn’t have said anything…”  
Phichit left it at that. He wouldn’t fight. He would be the supportive figure that he had always been and went to Yuuri’s side. Even if the sweet comforting words and tentative gestures betrayed his true frustrations, it was easier. It allowed him to stay by Yuuri’s side even if for just a little longer.

He wouldn’t even ask why Yuuri had called Vitaly his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments welcomed! I read all of them though I might not reply to them. I feel very awkward! But know that your comments always make me happy :D


	7. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing closer to one takes you away from another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not particularly confident of this chapter since I wasn’t sure what I really wanted to do with it??? Like I did chapter 8 before I finished this because I need to do something that was not this. Not sure about my execution, but if you do read and like it, thank you! If you don’t then that’s okay! Tell me how I can improve/tips for the future :)

Fukuoka.  A bustling seaside city that left visitors in awe of its beauty and penniless at the end of their stay.  It was a beautiful city… or it would be if Vitaly’s perception of it wasn’t muddled by past assignments that took him to the cities underground.  Even if vacations were meant to be relaxing he couldn’t easily forget what lurked in the shadows past the alluring tourist attractions. Such attractions are what brought the family to the top of the Fukuoka Tower which boasted as the tallest seaside tower in Japan.  Yes, the family’s idea of getting away from their seaside town was certainly to go to a bigger seaside city.

 

“Vita-nii!  You gotta smile!” Aiko scolded him from behind the camera.  Phichit had gotten it for her and unintentionally unleashed a new hell on the Katsukis.  She wanted to be a ‘selfie pro’ just like her papa, forcing her siblings to be her subjects.

“I’m gonna break it,” Alyona said through her perfected fake media smile

“The crying would be more annoying honestly,” Yulian said to her left

“She’d just get another one,” Vitaly said to her right, releasing his sister the second Aiko gave a thumbs up.

“Papa, mama, you too!” Aiko waved at her parents who stood idly by overlooking the city from the observation deck, marveling at the view with utter indifference.  Aiko seemed oblivious to the thick air that hung over both her parents but to her older siblings, the pressure was paramount. 

It had been a few days since the fight and every second since has been filled with awkward moments and held breaths.  Phichit and Yuuri didn’t talk about it, nor to each other, but instead distracted them with the kids. To make matters worse, Yuuri had stopped eating almost completely, only managing to eat small portions before his meal threatened to come back up again.  It had Vitaly worried considerably, several times secretly asking Yuuri if he wanted to go to the hospital but was several times denied. Yuuri refused to let the stomach bug keep him in bed, insistent that missing out on spending time with his children would make him feel worse.  Getting sick, however, did not magically mend his relationship with Phichit.

 

“Let’s take one together, Ai-chan,” Phichit spoke up before Yuuri, “Let’s find a good spot, okay?” Aiko happily agreed, pulling Phichit into a direction away from her family.

Yuuri watched with an expressionless gaze before simply staring back out to the ocean, hiding his face from his children who looked between each other worriedly.  With age, they had assumed more responsibility for their mother’s well being, though perhaps that didn’t always mean that they knew how to approach him. It was difficult to ignore their mother’s feelings but difficult to confront at the same time.  Confrontation always made Yuuri feel worse and had the exact opposite effect of what the Katsuki children wanted… Damned if they do, damned if they don’t.

 

“M-mama,” Yulian squeaked, “I think there’s a themed floor at the end that I heard is really cute if you wanted to go…or we could… um…um...” Yulian barely got the words out before his confidence died, eyes finding the floor in search of a new resolve.  His attempt didn’t go unappreciated, earning him a head pat and a fond smile from his mother.

“That’d be nice, shall we go?” Yuuri took Yulian’s hand into his, squeezing it quickly as a silent offer of reassurance.  Yulian nodded, leading the way with his siblings in tow as they made their way opposite to where Aiko had gone. The tower’s floors all lead to one final destination, they would surely find each other again.

 

The floor below the main observation deck mainly held two restaurants that offered dining with a breathtaking view at the cost of overly priced items.  The grand displays of delicious looking food would have stopped Yuuri any other day but today it caught someone else in his stead.

“Oh!” Yulian gasped, leaving Yuuri’s side to gravitate towards a menu display, “Mama, actually, Alya and I might stop here for a while… you and Vitasha can still go, we’ll catch up later,” Yulian winked at his siblings who only shared puzzled looks but no protests.  Yulian was certainly acting weird but… honestly of all of them he was the quirkiest in the family...and the most manipulative. It was near impossible to say no to his sparkling eyes and wide smile, he could get his way without intimidation. He used his gifts for good, but Vitaly often believed that if Yulian wanted to he could excel in the mafia.  

“Oh...okay,” Yuuri blinked, thrown off by Yulian’s sudden departure, “What do you think that was about?” Yuuri asked as Vitaly filled in the space next to him.  The alpha shrugged, slipping his hand into Yuuri’s who blushed as their hands laced together. 

“You were holding Ulya’s hand too, right?” Vitaly didn’t meet Yuuri’s gaze but was red all the same.  

“Yes, I suppose I was,” Yuuri laughed, “C’mon, I think the stairs were this way,”

\---

Yulian was not lying when he said that there was a theme to the last floor of the tower.  He, however, failed to mention that it was a lovers paradise. His brother knew what awaited them on this floor and  _ that  _ was why he had gone off with their sister leaving Vitaly alone with their mother.  He didn’t know whether he should thank Yulian later or kill him. Maybe both if Vitaly didn’t die from embarrassment first.

 

Hearts.  Hearts everywhere.

 

“L-lets just…” Vitaly hastily turned around but was stopped with Yuuri’s ironclad determination to venture further into the crowd of lovers.  He gracelessly stumbled after him, unable to see what kind of face his mother made as he marched forward undeterred. They passed by a couple who stood under a heart shaped arch adorned with faux white roses accompanied with the chime of wedding bells.  For a second, Vitaly pictured them in the couple’s place, holding Yuuri close as they both laughed into a warm kiss.

He wasn’t going to live through the day.  Yuuri, on the other hand, had a light step as he pulled Vitaly along.

“Aren’t these pretty?” Yuuri hummed, fingers lightly brushing against the rose and gold colored heart-locks that decorated the railings.  Vitaly nodded though Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. Their pace had slowed from Yuuri’s earlier burst of energy, allowing Vitaly to finally regain his footing and walk side by side with his mother.  Yuuri still did not face Vitaly entirely, too distracted with the view of the city that stretched for miles, but they were content to walk around slowly on the deck, hand in hand. The floor was crowded with others, they often had to sidestep others who crowded the path, but for brief moments at a time it was easy to pretend that they were alone.  

Their walk came to a literal point, a part of the floor that formed at a sharp angle and met the glass wall unobstructed by a guardrail.  Parallel to the edge lied two benches, each made of glass with white roses encased for couples to sit and watch the view together. They were a bit over the top, Vitaly thought, but Yuuri perhaps didn’t think so at all as he tugged Vitaly down with him onto the bench.  

“I remember when you were small and you would tell me all the time that you were going to marry me when you were older,” Yuuri laughed as he rested his head on Vitaly’s shoulder, “You would insist on buying me a ring and saving up your own money to get it yourself or ‘it didn’t count’... oh you cried so much when you realized how much they would actually cost,”

“My offer is still on the table,” Vitaly wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder

“Hmmm… perhaps a summer wedding then…”

They faded back into a comfortable silence.  Vitaly played the scenario in his head… where they would get married, would it be in June or July… By the beach?  Would their family and friends come? It would have to be a time when Alya and Ulya were not occupied with school and sports… Would Aiko be the flower girl?  What about...

 

_ What about Phichit?  _

 

“Do you think I’ve changed?” Yuuri asked suddenly, “Since I asked for...for a baby… do you think I’ve changed?” 

Vitaly ran a hand through his hair “Well...um…” how to put it “You’ve been more…. Insatiable?” That was not the way to put it “N-Needy?” NOPE “Y-you’ve been seeking me out more?” Date ruined

Yuuri pulled off his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.  The air suddenly felt frigid

“J-just that… Um… I feel that… we’ve been having a lot more… obviously to make the… and I’m not complaining but also I’ve felt… like we’re more like actual mates now?” Vitaly flinched, half wondering how much force it would take to break the glass pane.

“I think so too…” Yuuri kept his eyes lowered “...I can talk to you like this openly.  About anything. And it's just so…”   
“Natural,” Vitaly offered to which Yuuri nodded.  The omega went back to lay his head against his mate.

“It’s natural being with you,” 

\---

“That one,” Yuuri pointed

“ _ Te amo _ ,” Vitaly pronounced in accented Spanish

“That,”

“ _ Je T’aime, _ ” French

“This,”

“ _ Ich… Ich li-lie...be...disch? _ ” awful German that made Yuuri ugly laugh

“You totally butchered that,” Yuuri smiled, “Okay… easy one,”

“ _ I love you,” _ English.  Vitaly made sure to look Yuuri in the eyes when he said it.

“There you two are!” a familiar voice called out, turning the couple away from the fun they (Yuuri) were having reading the pillar with love words printed around it (laughing at Vitaly’s expense).  They spotted Aiko bounding towards them, rest of their family behind (Yulian, hiding behind Alyona who could probably hold her ground to protect her omega older brother). Yuuri promptly dropped Vitaly’s hand.

“S-sorry, were you looking long, baby?” Yuuri patted his daughter’s head

She shook her head “We found Alya-nee and Ulya-nii first,”

“Did you eat?” Yuuri didn’t look up from his daughter when Phichit approached, only when he was addressed.

“She had some ice cream, but...are you hungry?  How are you feeling?” Phichit asked, probably gauging where he and Yuuri stood at the moment.  It was selfish, Vitaly thought, to ask that when his mother’s stomach pain was caused by the stress that Phichit had put on him.  

“…I’ll try to eat if we go somewhere” Yuuri’s eyes flicked up to Vitaly’s “But don’t go out of your way for me,” Yuuri offered a small smile to Phichit who returned the expression back.

With that, they departed.  To Vitaly’s surprise, Yuuri stayed by his side as they walked one last time through the heart gallery to the elevator. 

“So… did you like it?” Yulian asked Yuuri (just out of Vitaly’s reach.  He couldn’t hide forever.)

“I did, baby, thank you,” Yuuri smiled, carrying on the conversation with the young omega as he resumed holding the hands of both his sons as they walked together.


	8. Devotion, Desertion

Summer nights in Hasetsu were usually blessed with a nice cool ocean breeze that washed over the sleepy town like waves.  Usually. Tonight was exceptionally stuffy, the telltale signs of an unbearable summer to come. Vitaly found himself sitting out on the verandah, sleeves bunched up at his elbows and front unbuttoned to expose the colorful ink that contrasted his pale skin.  He was usually careful about keeping his tattoos covered. Usually. But with no one around he was free to sit in peace and listen to the choir of insects that hummed long into the humid night.

 

Footsteps patted their way towards him, the aroma of cherry blossoms wafted towards the alpha who opened his arms invitingly to his mate.  Despite the heat, Yuuri’s skin felt cool under his touch. The omega curled closely to the alpha’s chest, pressing his head into Vitaly’s strong chest while sitting comfortably in his lap.  They said nothing. Nothing had to be said. It would disrupt the fragile silence that surrounded them. Yuuri smiled as he listened to the beat of his son’s heart, to his chest rising and falling rhythmically, and purred as Vitaly stroked his hair lovingly.  

 

“Do you remember our first time?” Yuuri asked quietly.  How could Vitaly forget? It was a night much like this out on the verandah, except the roles were switched.  Yuuri has been crying, confiding his feelings to Vitaly about his conflicting emotions; the love he felt for Phichit and the love for him.  Despite Yuuri’s tears Vitaly couldn’t help but feel joy overflow in his heart. Vitaly thought it was a vivid dream at first until they shared their first kiss.  It went to the bedroom from there, meeting in Vitaly’s room after. Despite his experience with Yulian it was the first time Vitaly had truly made love. It changed them from that day forward with secret kisses and touches reserved for only a lover.

“It was the first time I felt...whole,” Vitaly breathed in the scent of his mate.  His mate. His heart quickened at the thought. “Did you know that I have loved you my entire life?” Vitaly kissed the top of Yuuri’s head

“I guess you’re the only one who can say it and mean it like that,” Yuuri laughed, “and I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” It was Vitaly’s turn to laugh with a genuine smile curling his lips.  The brief conversation faded back into silence for a while longer, neither willing to part, just wanting a second longer in their sweet embrace. 

 

“Vitalik…” Yuuri pulled away to look into those perfectly blue eyes, a smile spreading on his face accompanied with a bright blush, “I’m pregnant,”

Vitaly’s breathing hitched, looking into his mother’s glossy eyes and staring “A-are you sure?” 

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically before pulling out a slim piece of plastic out of his pocket 

“This was the third test I took and they all came back with the same results, see?” Yuuri pointed to the blue plus sign, “So congratulations Vitasha, we’re having a baby!”

Vitaly didn’t realize he was crying until Yuuri wiped away his tears.  The omega smiled lovingly at him, laughing a bit at his expense but warmly all the same.

“A baby?” Vitaly cupped Yuuri’s cheek, bringing the omega back to his original proximity

“Mm-hmm,” Yuuri nodded “And you’ll be a great dad.  I know it. Actually...this might be the first pregnancy that I’m looking forward to.  With you…” Yuuri smiled wide and Vitaly returned the smile with a rare genuine laugh that bubbled up inside him.

 

He couldn’t resist kissing Yuuri in that moment, leaning the omega back to get better access to his plush lips.  Yuuri reciprocated just as eagerly, purring as they shared a deep and long kiss that literally took his breath away.  Yuuri tried to pull away, ever mindful of PDA, but Vitaly closely followed not willing to let his mate go quite yet. Yuuri got in one lungful before Vitaly was gently lowering him to the wooden floor, kissing as they went.

“Vitalik…” Yuuri gasped the second Vitaly parted.  Vitaly’s hand slid below Yuuri’s shirt, rubbing the stretch of skin under Yuuri’s bellybutton affectionately.  He stared at the spot like it would grow under his touch. Perhaps it would, after all he never intended on letting go of Yuuri ever again.

“I love you,” Vitaly whispered leaning back over to continue ravishing his mother.  Vitaly, who was always considerate of going at Yuuri’s pace, couldn’t stop kissing the beautiful omega.  Yuuri attempted feebly to push the alpha away, more out of fear of getting caught than wanting him to stop.  Perhaps it was short-sighted of him to deliver news like this in such a public space but he didn’t think Vitaly would react like this.  His omega purred contently at making his alpha so happy like this, though his actions betrayed those thoughts. Vitaly could feel Yuuri’s weak attempts at pushing him off, cuter than it was effective.  Just for once he wanted to selfishly indulge in his mother. Taking Yuuri’s hand that was pushing against him on his own, he pinned it to the side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri whimpered and blushed as the alpha used his other hand to run over his stomach.  

“Do you want me to stop?” Vitaly asked, blue eyes brightly looking into Yuuri’s own and...  He didn’t. He never wanted Vitaly to stop his outpour of affection. He shook his head, parting his mouth to let his son continue devouring his mouth.  He shuddered as Vitaly’s tongue licked his lips, tilting their heads as they tasted each other fervently. It fogged Yuuri’s glasses that was pushed up to his forehead (not that he needed it).  Their tongues slid against each other, teeth clacking and stoking the fire in their veins that would have been just on the side of uncomfortable in the humid weather. It was easily ignored with everything else that wasn’t each other at that moment.

 

It broke all the rules they agreed upon to avoid getting caught.  No PDA. Only when Phichit was gone. Being discrete was key. Though in recent months, the craving for each other had grown out of the confined space they tried to keep it in.  Their affair took on a life of its own, perhaps begging both of them to finally realize that they could never be satisfied with the charade they were playing. 

 

They weren’t just lovers, they were soul mates.   
  
  


Imagine what it looked like to a passerby.  Yuuri’s son over his mother who was pinned to the ground below him.  The alpha ravishing the smaller omega while one hand traveled up Yuuri’s shirt with his own open to his bare chest while the other grasped his mother’s hand with white knuckles.  

 

This was what Mari stumbled upon.  

 

Her feet raced across the floor, closing the gap between them before any of them had time to react to the thundering footsteps.

 

Before Vitaly knew it, he was lying on his side with the wind knocked out of him and not just from kissing.  A sharp pain radiated from his side, making him stagger and cough pathetically as he tried to regain his footing to fight off his attacker.  It took a moment to realize that it was his aunt who was standing protectively over Yuuri, screaming at Vitaly to get out of her fucking house.  Vitaly didn’t look at her though, he looked at Yuuri. The omega seemed to have just barely processed what had happened himself, looking back and forth between his sister and son before finally getting up and putting himself between Vitaly and his sister’s wrath.  

 

“Mari!  Calm down!  I-It’s not what it looks like!” Yuuri tried, putting his arms out protectively

“I know what I saw!” Mari didn’t even look at him, eyes focused on a coughing Vitaly who struggled to get on his feet.

“Vitalik wasn’t hurting me!  Please, lower your voice!”

“Fuck no!  I know that he’s your son, Yuuri, but a line is a line!  This is indefensible!”

“H-he did nothing wrong,” Yuuri looked back at Vitaly with oh so much pain in his eyes.  It was nostalgic of a time where abuse and fear prospered. 

Another alpha was challenging his right as Yuuri’s mate.  It might have been effortless to overpower his aunt if, well, if she wasn’t his mother’s sister.  It was a severe disadvantage.

“What is going on?” Yuuri’s parents and Phichit rushed to the source of the middle of the night commotion and standing behind Mari.  They eyed Vitaly suspiciously as if they had already decided that he was guilty of whatever it was Mari was accusing him of.

“I have no fucking idea.  You care to enlighten us, Vitaly?” her words were cold, spitting out his name as if it were a curse.  All eyes were on him, worried ones and sharp ones that all saw him in a different light. In that moment Vitaly knew that there was no coming back from this.  His aunt saw everything. He couldn’t explain why he was kissing his mother breathless and neither could Yuuri unless they both came clean. They would take her side.  Yuuri couldn’t protect him any longer. His mother, who stood strong in front of all the eyes trained on Vitaly even though the first hint of tears were in his eyes and his arms shook.  Their eyes were locked, Yuuri silently pleading with Vitaly but for what he did not know. Surely he knew that it was all over and there was no turning back from this moment. Vitaly had to do the only thing that could still protect Yuuri.  

 

He ran.

 

Straight out of the room and no looking back, not even when Yuuri cried out for him.  A sharp stab from his bond mark almost brought him to his knees but he wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop.  Mari screamed after him to never come back while Yuuri demanded to be let go by whoever was holding him.  No one pursued him. They wouldn’t stop him from leaving. His mother’s family were all probably relieved to see him go.  

 

He ran.

 

Out the front door and into the warm summer air, tears streaming down his face as he raced down the familiar streets.  His footsteps echoed in the quiet night, blood singing in his ears trying to drown out the agony he had heard in his mother’s voice.  He could feel it all. Even the way Yuuri’s heart had shattered like glass when Vitaly bolted. He hoped Yuuri could feel just how sorry he was.  Hoped he understood that Vitaly had no choice in that moment. But he supposed it didn’t matter now. What was done was done and there was no turning back now.

 

He ran.

 

Up the stairs of the apartment complex.  His lungs were on fire but he didn’t care.  Not when he was almost there. Thankfully the door was unlocked and opened easily into the small dark unit.  He made it barely two steps through the doorway before he collapsed with no energy to get back up. A light came on as Vitaly resigned himself to the cool floor, ignoring Nobuo who harshly shook him.  His body felt heavy. Numb. He wondered if he was dying. He might have been fine with that too if he didn’t think about Yuuri.

 

Or their baby.

 

Despite himself, a small feeling of content pulled his mouth into a smile.


	9. (Ain’t No) Rest for the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry... I ended up updating this on my phone... hopefully the formatting isn’t weird!

Tucked under sheets in a bed that wasn’t his, Vitaly’s brilliant blue eyes cracked open slowly.  His head was instantly pounding with a headache, provoked with every micro movement that he made in his attempt to survey the dimly lit room that he didn’t recognize at first.  

“Are you finally awake?  You scared the shit outta me, ya know?” Nobuo scolded him, sitting from the bedside just out of Vitaly’s line of sight.  Was he in Nobuo’s room? But when did he… Oh right...

He sat straight up, animalistic panic screaming at him to get up despite the pain that hammered away in his head.  Memories from last night exploded behind his eyes, screams that still rang in his ears and the shame of his pathetic actions.  It was the ultimate disgrace as an alpha and as his mother’s protector to run away with his tail tucked between his legs. His hands covered his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut in a poor attempt to block out the images that played on loop.  Sharp pain shot from his ribs with each intake of breath, radiating from where his aunt’s foot had connected with his side.

 

Everything was on fire.

 

Especially his bond that burned white hot in an intensity that he had never felt before.  Tears spilled from his eyes as anxiety mixed with despair washed over him. Mother. He needed to get back to his mother.  Protect him. Protect their child.

“Katsuki?  Oi!” Nobuo put his hand on his shoulder, flinching away when he touched Vitaly’s burning skin.  Despite the heat, the alpha was shaking like a leaf in the wind. His blue eyes remained unfocused, glazed with tears that fell with each gasp from his lips as he fought for air.

The image of his mother’s pained expression was burned into his memory.  How could he have left him? His pregnant omega?

“Katsuki, what’s going on?  Why did your mom leave fifteen voicemails on my phone?” Nobuo wasn’t even sure if Vitaly could hear him in his current state but there was always one person who could bring him back.  Scrolling through his phone, he played the first message he had received while he was asleep.

“ _ Nobuo-kun!  Please call me back.  Is Vitaly with you? Please I… _ ” a sob from Yuuri interrupted the message.  The other line hung up with a click and Nobuo picked another from his inbox to play.  “ _ Nobuo, have you heard from Vitaly?  He’s...he’s missing, something happened… please call me back… _ ” Yuuri’s voice barely held through the message, shaky and weak at best.  It wasn’t even the last message but Nobuo guessed that the most recent message would sound just as pitiful.

His mother’s voice, even if it was worried, seemed to have done the trick.  Vitaly’s breathing had evened out and his tremors died down. Tears still ran down his face but his eyes showed signs of clarity, the eyes that Nobuo were used to.  

“Mama?” Vitaly stared at the phone with rapt attention

“If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere…  What’s going on?” Nobuo plucked some tissues from the bedside table to give to Vitaly. The alpha hiccuped, taking deep breaths to compose himself.  His body still shook with every breath as Nobuo patted his face dry from sweat and tears. He looked like a lost child, Nobuo thought, though perhaps the comparison wasn’t too far off.  A lost child without his mother.

“I was literally kicked out,” Vitaly lifted his shirt to reveal a large purple bruise, “T-they found us and… and…” fresh tears slipped down Vitaly’s red cheeks “I couldn’t do anything,” 

“Oh shit…” Nobuo ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck, man, I’m sorry,”

“Please… go to the onsen and check on him…” Vitaly whispered.  Nobuo could only imagine the state that the family was in right now, sneaking in wouldn’t be easy. 

“Do you want me to get anything?” Nobuo asked as he rummaged through his closet for a duffle

“I think I left my phone in my room if you would…and some clothes,”

“Okay.  Sit tight, I’ll go check on em for you, yeah?” 

 

\--------------------

_ Tap tap tap _

Annoying rapping on the door demanded his attention but it was impossible to move when his body had turned to lead.

 

“Yuuri?  Please open the door,”

What time was it? According to the digital clock on Vitaly’s desk, it was eight in the morning.  Less than twelve hours than when he left. Still too early to get up, though he did feel hungry… Crying all night took up a lot of energy, after all.  He needed to eat for the baby… Vitaly’s baby… Oh, he was so so happy when Yuuri told him the news. How did it end up like this?

 

_ Tap tap tap _

 

He buried his nose into the sheets below, breathing in a lungful of Vitaly’s scent.  It kept him sane when all he wanted to do was scream and pull out his hair. Stress was bad for the baby.

“I’ll leave your food in the hall but… please come out, we need to talk,” Phichit sighed, clacking the food tray outside of the door like he promised.  Eating was good for the baby.

After a moment Yuuri departed from the warmth of Vitaly’s bed, wrapping the comforter around him even though it was just a short trip.  He shuffled with the tray in his hands and crawled back down into Vitaly’s bed. Maybe he should be considerate and eat on the table instead but right here was where it smelt the most like his alpha.  Uncovering the tray revealed omelette rice with a side dish of sliced apples and oranges and a warm cup of tea. A delicious meal laid before him but it didn’t matter a bit when it all turned to ash in his mouth.  He went through the motions of eating but only as a survival instinct. Swallowing was difficult with the lump in his throat that grew larger whenever he thought of Vitaly. Droplets of tears salted his meal as he let them fall freely, he had stopped wiping them away some time ago.  

Where was he right now?  He had never seen Vitaly in a corner before.  Yuuri half expected the alpha to fight, physically charge Mari to defend him, especially after finding out about the pregnancy.  Ultimately he had to say that he’s glad that the night didn’t end with swings and blood. Maybe there was still hope for his son to come back…. he should have done more to protect him.  He failed, as a parent and as a mate.

_ Rattle.   “Dammit,” _ swore a familiar voice 

Nobuo’s voice.  

He was here?

The beta nearly shrieked when the door slid open suddenly, stopped when  Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth and quickly pulled him in.

“Mama Katsuki?” Nobuo muffled behind Yuuri’s hand

“Shhhhh!” Yuuri put an index finger to his lips and withdrew his hand “Why are you here?  Did you get my messages?”

“Y-yeah, Katsuki-kun is at my house and he wanted me to check on you… What happened?” 

“Is he alright?” Yuuri grabbed Nobuo’s hands and leaned too far in for comfort

Nobuo wanted to say yes, to assure those brown broken eyes that Vitaly was fine but really “I’ve never seen him like this before.  It’s bad,” Nobuo shook his head. Yuuri’s legs gave out from under him. Nobuo barely caught him before he collapsed to the ground.  

“Let me see him,” Yuuri pleaded, eyes welling.  Nobuo nodded, “Help me bring some stuff, okay? I’ll sneak back out and meet you on the corner next to the ramen shop,” Yuuri sniffled, repeating thank yous to the beta who let him cry quietly into his shoulder.

They packed simple things; clothes, personal items, and a switch blade that Nobuo knew was his favorite.  Yuuri chose to ignore it. Nobuo insisted on carrying the duffle, he was used to these kinds of things and if Yuuri was caught it would complicate the plan.  Nobuo left the way he came (through a picked back door, Yuuri found out), and Yuuri simply chose to go around the side, hoping to leave discreetly.

“Mom?” his daughter’s voice came from behind him.  Yuuri stilled, slowly turning to face Alyona.

“Just going for a walk, sweetheart,” he attempted a half smile

“Are you going to go see him?” Alyona stepped forward.  They weren’t told anything, except that they shouldn’t contact their brother anymore.  They tried to anyways but all messages were left unresponded. Yuuri hesitated to tell her but that was enough for Alyona who was always so perceptive and keen.  Instead, he left the question unanswered and simply pulled his daughter into a hug. For the first time since she was a child, she didn’t groan or put up a fight.  “Everything will be okay, baby, I promise,” Yuuri kissed her temple before parting. 

Alyona watched her mother go with an ache in her heart.  

\-----

“Katsuki!” Nobuo’s voice called out, “I got something for ya,” The door slammed open and the familiar scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air, making Vitaly sit straight up.

“Vitasha!” Yuuri cried, running straight into Vitaly and wrapping his arms around the shocked alpha.  “Baby...Baby” Yuuri clung to him for dear life, rocking back and forth. Vitaly was slow to hug the omega back, scared that if he did Yuuri would disappear before his eyes.

“Mama?” Vitaly breathed in his mother’s scent, pain melting away with each breath

“I’m here.  I’m here,” Yuuri peppered kisses to the side of Vitaly’s face as he repeated comforting words.  Vitaly tentatively rested his hands on Yuuri’s back and gained the strength to wrap his arms tighter around the omega.  

He was so warm.  Always so warm and soft.  He was here safe and sound, hugging Vitaly tightly and sobbing into the crook of his neck.  Vitaly had no more tears left to shed. Carefully and slowly he pulled his mother down with him so that they lied next to each other on the bed looking into each other’s red swollen eyes.  

“You look awful,” Yuuri commented with a small smile, stroking Vitaly’s silver hair out of his face, “I’m sorry about...not doing enough for you.  I should’ve done more...” a violent sob racked Yuuri’s body

“Shhhhh, you did plenty,” Vitaly kissed Yuuri’s forehead and nose, “No, I should’ve done more.  I shouldn’t have ran. I shouldn’t have abandoned you there… Did you tell them?” Vitaly lightly pressed his palm flat onto Yuuri’s stomach.

\--

_ Yuuri felt his heart drop into his stomach the second that Vitaly bolted from the room. _  He turned to do the same until he felt hands grab his wrists.  Mari physically blocked the way, yelling after Vitaly to never come back while simultaneously preventing her brother from chasing after him.  Yuuri’s omega instantly crumbled, unable to understand why alpha was running away from him. It hurt. The stabbing pain from his bond was reminiscent of the time the first it had been severed.  Yuuri keeled in pain, unleashing a broken scream that he knew Vitaly could hear.

 

“Let go of me!” Yuuri yelled behind him, twisting his arms in anyway they would go but Phichit only held on tighter

“Yuuri, please!” Hiroko cried in horror 

“This is for the best,” Phichit said behind him

“I know what’s best for me and my children, don’t you DARE--” Yuuri snapped

“Mama?”    
  
A pause

 

Three pairs of eyes stood still in front of their Aunt Mari.  All three woke up and came to investigate, probably frightened by their mother’s screams.  Phichit let go of Yuuri immediately, meeting the shocked faces of Yuuri’s children as they took in the scene before them.  Aiko was the first to break, running to her mama with fat tears rolling down her cheeks and wailing. Yuuri took her into his arms immediately, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words to his daughter.  Yulian and Alyona followed suit, pushing their way to huddle around their mother. Their grandparents and aunt held their tongue, allowing the children to be at Yuuri’s side. Phichit had ultimately decided to step away as well knowing that Yuuri wanted nothing to do with him in that moment.

 

“Mama what happened?”

“Are you hurt?”

Aiko clung to Yuuri, twisting the fabric of the shirt tight in her grasp.  They all looked at their mother for answers with fear on their faces. It was too much, to have all eyes on him in the aftershock of what just happened.  He opened his mouth to address his worried children but all that came off was a broken sob in a rare moment of weakness. Yuuri’s tears shocked Yulian and Alyona the most.  Yuuri never cried in front of his children and it scared them immensely.

 

“What did you do?  Did you hurt him?” Alyona stood up to face Phichit with an accusatory tone and a balled fist to her side.  In her eyes there was little he could say to justify holding her mother down like that. To make him cry in front of them.

“That is  _ enough _ , Alyona,” her aunt growled behind her but it did little to discourage her.  She was close to opening her mouth again when Yuuri grabbed her hand and shook his head.  Alyona bit her tongue for the sake of her mother.

“W-we heard yelling… was Vita-nii here?” Yulian asked to the room but kept his eyes to Yuuri.  The question hung in the air with no one willing enough to answer it. The night filled with sorrow as Aiko continued to cry.  Yuuri wiped away his tears, composing himself enough to cup Aiko’s face and quietly whisper to her while kissing her forehead.

“I think that is quite enough for tonight.  This can be discussed tomorrow, yes?” Toshiya commented, already turning to make his way back with his wife in hand.  Mari didn’t argue, lighting a cigarette hastily and taking a long drag. “It’s for the best, Yuuri,” she said as she too made her way back inside.

 

Phichit, Yuuri, and Yuuri’s children remained.  Alyona and Yulian helped their mother up, Aiko still in his arms clinging tightly.

“I can take her,” Phichit offered but Yuuri only stepped away out of his reach

“I’ll take them back to their rooms,” Yuuri spoke with his back to Phichit.  Alyona glared at him in her mother’s place before departing in silence. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Yuuri apologized to his children in front of the doors to their rooms.

“What happened?  Did Vita-nii leave?” Yulian tried again as a worn out Aiko was passed to his arms.  She wouldn’t want to sleep alone tonight. 

Yuuri let out a deflated sigh, bringing both of his older children into a tight hug “Everything will be alright,” Yuuri kissed both of their cheeks.  

 

His words didn’t sound reassuring even in his own ears.

\--

Yuuri shook his head “Your siblings came to see what the big commotion was and interrupted the interrogation they were probably going to give me.  I slept in your room for the night but I know that I can’t hide from them forever,” Especially with a baby bump. It would get difficult with each passing day to hide his growing stomach.

“Stay here,” Vitaly pleaded, tipping his forehead against Yuuri’s.  His mother smiled weakly and shook his head

“I still have your other siblings, sweetie, and we won’t all fit,”

“Alya is only here for a little bit until she goes back to training and Ulya is going off to school at the end of the summer.  Aiko loves Nobuo and she’ll take up barely any room,” Vitaly offered. Yuuri paused in consideration.

“The end of the summer, then?  Can you wait that long?” Yuuri cupped Vitaly’s cheek

“I’ve been waiting all my life, mama,” Vitaly placed his hand onto Yuuri’s, stroking the back of it gently.  

 

They shared several soft kisses, pure, warm, and exactly what they needed to recharge after a draining night.  

“I’ll fix this, I promise,” Yuuri hoped that if he said it outloud enough that it would surely come true.  Vitaly paused, a brief flash in his eyes before diverting them.

“What is it, Vitalik?” he couldn’t hide anything from Yuuri

“...What are you going to tell them when they ask?  I mean… even I don’t know...”

“Tell them what, baby?” 

“Why you chose me,”


	10. Announcement: Ending

Hello Hello

I am sorry to say that unfortunately I will be unable to finish this work. This isn’t due to someone or something, rather that I feel unmotivated to finish what I started. 

I did have fun working on this story. I was happy that y’all seemed to like it too~ Personally I am unhappy with it as it is right now but there are some parts of it that I am honestly proud of. But in the end I cannot say that I am happy with it as a whole. 

Where was the story going?  
Ahhh I don’t know! It got complicated near the end! There would have been at least three more chapters of fighting, tears, and eventually an ending that was sweeter than it was bitter. 

The family would’ve found out of Yuuri’s pregnancy, leading to a screaming match and plenty of tears on both sides, but I always intended for the children to still stand by their mother’s side. Yukiko would be born to two loving parents and it would bring a sense of completion to Yuuri and Vitaly. 

But! I’ll let your mind fill in the rest! 

Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you have left me. I wouldn’t have made it so far without your support.

Thank you thank you!  
-Always


End file.
